


Christening the Kitchen

by JaegerBombs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, i don't know i just needed to do this okay, i have a thing for kitchen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaegerBombs/pseuds/JaegerBombs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is bored and Levi is prepping dinner. The thing happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christening the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for the Ereri Smut War on tumblr to help combat Ereri Spam War 2.0. 
> 
> Hopefully it's good?? haha

It was a calm day. The weather outside was beautiful and space inside of the house was quiet. Eren was laying back on the couch, fiddling around with the platinum ring that now had a permanent home on his finger. He admired the beautiful simplicity of the ring. He knew Levi had spent a fortune on it, but it wasn’t over the top. It was just the right thing to show that he belonged to someone but they didn’t want to be extremely showy about it. Levi’s ring was the same. Eren had felt bad because he couldn’t spend nearly as much as Levi did on him, but Levi assured him that anything was fine. That it was the sentiment that counted more than anything.

The wedding was beautiful. It wasn’t anything over the top, but it was always Eren’s wish to be married on the beach. After all, he never got to see the ocean in his previous life. He’d wanted nothing more than to tie his life to Levi’s in the one place in the world where he felt he would find true freedom. Levi was more than happy to comply with Eren’s wishes. After all, he knew all too well how badly Eren wanted to break free from the walls that caged them in the past. Their drive to be free had always been the common denominator between them. They had inscribed a wing on each of their rings as a way to symbolize how they complete each other. Neither can fly unless the other one is with them.

As Eren absentmindedly twirled the ring around his finger, he listened to Levi chopping up food in the kitchen. They agreed on stir-fry for dinner. A simple meal, but also filling and delicious. He was bored, so he finally got up so he could join Levi in the kitchen.

When we walked into the room he admired the man going to work over the counter. Levi wasn’t dressed up much, sporting a muscle shirt and some sweatpants. It was their honeymoon and a time to relax, so that’s exactly what they did. He sat down on one of the stools and leaned against the island counter, watching his husband’s defined back-muscles as they flexed and relaxed.

“Are you really so bored that you need to come in here and watch me cook?” Levi asked. His tone was playful, and Eren was sure he didn’t mind his presence.

“I think watching you work is always fascinating.” Eren commented, trying to flatter his partner.

“Well, if you’re going to hang out in here, why don’t you help me get some of this food prepped?” Levi suggested, turning to give Eren a playful smirk. He was always in a much better mood than he was in the past. Eren had to admit that he was a lot happier this time around as well, and he found it refreshing that Levi wasn’t always so stern and stoic in this life. He drank in every expression that Levi made, wishing that he could have seen how expressive Levi can actually be in their former life. But none of that mattered anymore. This world was peaceful and it granted them the happiness they deserved.

Seeing Levi’s playful expression sparked an idea, and Eren got up to walk over to him. He stopped behind Levi and wrapped his arms around him. Levi leaned his head back into Eren and Eren leaned into his ear and said, “I love it when you smile.” Levi let out a hum in response and Eren gave him a light kiss beneath his ear. He continued planting kisses along his neck, telling Levi similar things between each one. “I love hearing your laugh. I love watching you sleep. I love how much happier your eyes look…”

He loved fussing over Levi. He loved to spoil him and make him feel good. If he could spend every waking moment worshiping and doting on the older man he absolutely would. Goodness knows Levi deserved every second of it.

“Eren, I’m trying to cook.” Levi chuckled as he snaked a hand up into Eren’s hair, pulling him in for a kiss.

“Mm, it’ll still be there when we’re done.” Eren murmured against Levi’s lips.

Levi leaned up to kiss him again and replied, “Fair enough.”

They continued to kiss. Levi tried to turn to face Eren but Eren’s hands stilled him. He let out a groan indicating his frustration but Eren cut him off. “I want to take care of you.”

A hand traced up Levi’s torso, pulling his shirt up along with it. The other hand made its way down, where Eren stuck his thumb in the band of Levi’s sweatpants, brushing lightly against his pubic hairs. Eren traced kisses along Levi’s jaw and took a moment to suck and nibble at his earlobe. Levi let out a low hum, pleased with the attention he was getting.

“I want to make you feel good, Levi.”

He squeezed and lightly tugged at Levi’s nipple as he bit down on the nape of his neck, following up by licking the mark. He was rewarded with a low growl.

“I want to hear all of your sweet sounds. Want to hear you call for me, beg me for more.”

He pulled down the band of Levi’s pants just far enough to free his cock and wrapped his hand around it, teasing the tip with his thumb and smearing the small bead of pre cum. Levi mewled and leaned his head back into Eren’s shoulder.

“I want to see all the faces you make when I’m sending you into sweet euphoria.”

Levi ground his ass back into Eren’s erection and moaned, “Let’s go to the bed.”

Eren pressed back into Levi, giving him a couple pumps to his cock and saying in a low tone, “No, let’s do it right here.”

“It’s unsanitary” Levi said as he finally managed to flip to face Eren. He met Eren’s lips in a sweet kiss.

“I think it would be really sexy.” Eren smiled. “You, sprawled out on the island counter.”

Levi let out a playful huff. “We eat on there, dipshit.”

Eren grabbed Levi by the waist and hoisted him up causing Levi to wrap his legs around him by reflex. He turned around walked a few steps to get to the island counter and placed Levi on top. The height of the counter was just right, just low enough to meet Eren’s hips.

“I’m going to eat you out right here on this counter.” Eren said boldly as he gently pushed Levi down onto his back. Levi let out a few small words of protest but they didn’t match his actions. Eren pulled down his sweatpants and he raised his hips up in order to help. Once the pants were completely removed Eren stopped to take in the sight before him. He traced his hand up Levi’s thigh, pressing his legs up and watching as Levi’s dick twitched in anticipation. When he reached the base of Levi’s ass he moved his thumb over the ring of muscle, giving it a gentle massage as he bit his lip. “Fuck…”

“Eren, don’t – Ah!” Levi gasped as he felt the sudden wet sensation. Eren had quickly kneeled down and started massaging Levi’s hole with his tongue. He lapped at it skillfully, making it a point to penetrate Levi every so often. “O-oh, fuck, Eren… Shit…” Levi moaned, encouraging Eren to plunge his tongue in deeper. Levi writhed, trying to get a grip on something but being unable to since there was nothing to grip on the counter.

Eren stopped, moving to stand upright so he could pull down his own pants. His dick sprang free, standing in a proud curve that made its way just under his belly button. He looked down to it and gently spat. He smeared his saliva around his length with a few languid strokes and looked up to Levi through heavy lidded eyes.

“Ready?”

“Just fuck me already, Eren.” Levi said as he lolled his head back, ready and waiting for Eren to insert himself.

Eren teased Levi’s hole with the tip of his cock for a brief moment and finally pushed himself in slowly. The sound Levi made was heavenly, and Eren couldn’t help but let out a low moan of his own.

“Fuck that was sexy.” He commented as he pulled Levi’s shirt up to expose his beautifully toned abs. “I want to hear more noises like that.”

“Do a good job and you will.” Levi teased, gyrating his hips in an effort to tell Eren to move.

Eren threw Levi’s legs over his shoulders, hoping that the position would allow him to get in deeper so he would be able to hit Levi’s prostate. He grabbed onto Levi’s hips for purchase and began to start thrusting into him. He was slow and gentle at first, allowing Levi stretch out and get comfortable, but when he felt Levi begin to rut against him he realized it was time to move faster.

He watched Levi’s face twist and contort as he set a steady rhythm, thrusting in and out without mercy. Levi tried to meet Eren halfway, mewling and moaning and trying desperately to grab onto something. Anything. Finally making due with the edge of the counter, but he couldn’t grip is strong enough.

“Shit… Look at you…” Eren breathed. “Look at you coming apart because of my cock.”

“Fuck, Eren!” Levi shouted. Eren was hitting his prostate repeatedly. The sensation was overwhelming and it was starting to get hard for Levi to form coherent sentences. “God… Harder… More… Harder, I need you, I need…”

Eren began to move a little quicker, pushing into Levi just a little harder. The air was filled with the sounds of skin slapping on skin, Eren letting out small grunts and curses and Levi losing himself completely, moaning like a wanton whore and shouting Eren’s name over and over.

Eren could feel the coil in his stomach. His thrusts started to become erratic. Levi reached a hand out to him, even though he wasn’t sure exactly what he was reaching for. Eren pushed it back down onto the marble counter, intertwining their fingers as he continued to thrust desperately into his lover.

“Shit, Levi…” He said before biting into Levi’s leg. The pleasure was almost too much and he knew he was going to go over the edge any second now. He wrapped his hand around Levi’s dick to give him a few good strokes. Levi let out a high pitched moan at the sudden new contact and Eren couldn’t stop his impending climax from coming. He released himself inside of Levi, letting him have all of it. Levi followed quickly after, Eren pumping it out of him as cum shot all over his stomach.

Eren stood in place, hovering over Levi as he weakly held himself up. He leaned down to kiss him and Levi pushed himself up to meet Eren halfway.

“That was…” Eren panted.

“Really good…” Levi finished.

Eren pulled out, watching as his own cum started to drip out of Levi’s ass. He licked his lips and kneeled down to lap it up.

“That’s disgusting.” Levi commented. Eren beckoned him forward with a finger and Levi pushed himself onto his elbows. Eren bent over him, cupping his chin with his fingers and gently coaxing his mouth open, letting the mixture of cum and saliva fall out of his own mouth and into Levi’s. Levi took it in, swallowing it as soon as it all entered his mouth.

“You don’t seem to be complaining.” Eren chuckled, low and sexy. Levi gently pushed him off and smirked at him.

“Yeah, well, guess who’s going to be cleaning off the counter while I get back to cooking.” He said as he hopped off. Eren pulled him in by the waist and leaned down to give him a quick, sensual kiss.

“We should claim more areas in the house, you know.” He suggested. “The bed gets boring, don’t you think?”

“You’re such a little shit, you know that?” Levi replied, smirking at Eren. “I love it.”

“I love _you_.” Eren replied.

Levi leaned up and gave Eren one more chaste kiss. “I love you too. Now let me get my pants back on and finish cooking dinner. And please, clean the damn counter.”

Eren smiled. “Yes, sir.”


End file.
